MEMS are a class of devices that can be fabricated and can exhibit particular mechanical and/or electrical characteristics. For example, MEMS devices can include the ability to move or deform. In some cases, but not all, MEMS can interact with electrical signals. A MEMS device can refer to a semiconductor device that can be implemented as a microelectromechanical system. A MEMS device can include, for example, mechanical elements and/or electronics (e.g., sensor electronics). MEMS devices can include, for example, gyroscopes, accelerometers, magnetometers, pressure sensors, etc.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.